


We're Not Calling It That

by queerplantbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerplantbaby/pseuds/queerplantbaby
Summary: Asra x Nonbinary!MC (2nd person)Asra shows MC some illusion magic to soothe dysphoria.





	We're Not Calling It That

Asra locks up the shop at the end of a relatively short day and saunters over to you. He has that mischievous glimmer in his eye and you know that he’s up to something. 

“Y’know, I’ve been thinking,” he starts. 

“Not that again!” You snort a little, laughing at your own joke. He rolls his eyes and wraps you up in his arms. 

“It’s not always bad! Some of my ideas defeat the Devil himself!” Asra laughs too, knowing that he can’t keep using that joke forever, but he was definitely going to try. 

“Alright, alright, you win. What have you been thinking?” 

“Well, I know you’re also non-binary. And I know that sometimes, in the past, you’ve felt uncomfortable about your body, especially when we’re, y’know, together. I know you’ve seen the magic I do on myself, and I was wondering if you wanted to try it out?” 

It was true, you’ve seen Asra’s illusion magic in action. You thought it was incredible when the two of you  went into that small shop for a love reading together, disguised as two travelers . Sometimes just for fun Asra will disguise himself and go pester Julian until he can’t keep the facade up anymore and breaks character to laugh. Julian never finds it quite as funny, but he can’t always hide a small smile. You used to think that was the end of it, good for a prank or to blend in a crowd, until one day you caught Asra admiring himself in the mirror. His clothes were in a heap on the floor, with his scarf strategically placed over Faust’s eyes. He ran his hands from his stomach down to his thighs, and with each pass of his hands, what was between his legs changed! You remember having to put your hand over your mouth to stifle a gasp, but Asra sensed you were there anyway. Confidently he had turned to you, asking “What do you think?! Is this good for today, or would you prefer something a little different?” You think he took your stunned silence as approval. You two had slept together only once at that point, but you started noticing that every time you did from that point on, you never knew what you were getting into when you helped him out of his clothes. As long as it made him feel good, you certainly weren’t going to complain. The thought of using it on yourself, though, was daunting, and appealing. 

“Is it hard?” you ask, your voice betraying some worry. 

“Not always, sometimes it’s soft, sometimes it’s neither,” Asra replied, with a sly grin spreading across his face. He knew that his sense of humor was your one downfall; you could never stay anxious around his cheesy smile. “Honestly though, it’s not that hard once you get used to it. Do you want me to show you?” 

You nod enthusiastically. Asra takes your hand and leads you up to the small living space above the shop. He holds your hands in his, planting small gentle kisses on your forehead. “It’ll be fun.” 

Slowly, gently, he helps you out of your clothes and you help him out of his. Not that either of you need the help, but you both look for any excuse to run your hands over each other. You look at him, grinning ear to ear. Words cannot even begin to describe his beauty. 

He gently takes your arm and peppers kisses from the tip of your fingers up to your shoulder. You can feel the smile on his lips as he kisses your neck. Giggling, you wrap your arms around his waist and pull him close to rest your head against his. Nothing in the world can put into words the love you feel for him, or the love he feels for you. The whole universe is out there but nothing ever matters but the stars in his eyes when he looks at you. He plants a gentle kiss on your mouth and tries to pull away, but you follow his lips, kissing him deeply once more. 

Smiling at your eagerness, he takes your hand and leads you over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. You nearly trip over a surprisingly firm pair of pants on the ground, before realizing Faust is underneath. 

“ _ Can’t unsee!” _ Oops. 

Asra stands behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, placing his chin on your shoulder. You can’t help but sigh looking at the two of you together like this, every time he holds you, you remember how improbable this is and yet, how destined it was to be. You’re happy together-- wholly, fully, happy. 

He closes his eyes and, still behind you, and holds your hands. 

“Ready?”

“For you to touch me? Always.” You see him blush as he smiles. 

You close your eyes and feel Asra’s cool, comforting magic wash over you. The tips of your fingers tingle as he moves them from your stomach, down over the curves of your body, to your thighs. You feel his magic over every inch of your body, like water from a stream. You notice his strong shoulders pressing against yours. You can feel the muscles of his chest moving against your back as he moves your hands. 

“Try to relax, if you can.” He gently pushes his hips into you and you can feel his smile on your neck. 

“You’re impossible, Asra,” you say, laughing quietly. 

“ “Just one of the many, many reasons you love me,” he replied. It was true, if you had to sit there and list the reasons you love him, that would be up there. You would also be there for days with your never ending list. 

“Like I said, just relax, focus on what you’d like to see when you open your eyes.” He takes your hands and runs them up and down your body again. You close your eyes and try to picture what you want to see. You’ve thought about this extensively before but never thought you’d be able to really see for yourself what you would look like. 

You open your eyes, and the first thing you see is Asra standing behind you, eyes wide, transfixed on what he sees in the mirror. You look down between your legs and gasp. 

“Is that, uh, what you- I mean, it’s fine if, but is that- “ Asra stuttered, unsure of how to process what he saw. 

“Hey! I’ve never done this before. Let me try again.” You summon your own magic this time, concentrating hard on the task at hand. 

You open your eyes, this time less surprised by the outcome, but pleased. You turn around, eagerly searching for Asra’s approval. He doesn’t disappoint. He scoops you up in his arms and twirls you around. “You look beautiful,” he says, his eyes brimming with joy. He sweeps you off your feet and you both tumble into bed. He leans on his arm and plants what feels like a million tiny kisses all over you. 

“The best part is that you can change your mind whenever you want, change it up. However feels best for you.” 

“Maybe we can compare every morning. The genital du jour!” Asra snorts loudly and nearly falls off the bed. 

“Maybe, but we’re not calling it that,” he says, still breathless from laughing. You smile and fall into his arms, confident you won’t be opening the shop back up this evening. 


End file.
